


Fun with Frosting

by angelsfalling16



Series: Christmas Ficlets [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frosting, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “I feel like there’s more frosting on you than the gingerbread.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Christmas Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Fun with Frosting

**Baz**

When I step into the kitchen in mine and Simon’s flat, I barely recognize it. Every inch of countertop is covered, the sink is overflowing with dishes, and there are dirty bowls stacked haphazardly on the floor like they’ll fall over at any moment. There are also several pans of various cookies placed wherever they’ll fit, and on the cabinet doors and fridge handle, there are smudges of different colored frosting, telling a story of Simon’s progress through the kitchen.

“Simon?” I say slowly.

“Hm?” He replies, not turning away from whatever it is he’s working on.

“I thought you were just making cookies.”

“I am.”

“This looks like more than a batch of chocolate chip cookies.”

“That’s because it is. I made several different types of cookies. Sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, snickerdoodles, no bake peanut butter cookies, and gingerbread. Which I am currently working on decorating.”

I’m nearly made speechless just listening to him list the different types of cookies. When he said he was going to bake some cookies, I had no idea he was going to do all of this. It seems like a bit much.

“That’s nice and all, but the kitchen is a mess. And from the looks of it, there aren’t any clean bowls left in the cabinets.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean up when I’m finished.”

“Simon…” I begin, knowing full well that that’s not true, but then he turns around, and my words falter. “Wow,” is all I manage to get out.

“What?” He asks, completely oblivious to the way he looks.

He’s holding a bag of frosting in his hand, but I’m not sure there’s actually anything left in it. His clothes and apron are covered in various colors of frosting. There are also bits of it in his hair and a blue streak across his forehead as if he went to push his hair out of his face, not realizing that he had gotten frosting on his hand. He somehow manages to look like a disaster while being extremely cute at the same time.  
“I just—. I feel like there’s more frosting on you than the gingerbread.”

“Oh,” he says, looking down at his clothes, but he simply shrugs at his appearance. “Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with one of the frosting bags earlier.”

“I can see that,” I say, slowly looking him up and down once more.

The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile that is full of trouble.

“Don’t you dare,” i say, quickly taking a step back, but it’s too late. Simon has already moved toward me, his hand wrapped around the bag of frosting, pointing it at me. He squeezes it with enough force that the frosting shoots out and hits me square in the chest.

“Simon,” I gasp, but his smile simply widens into a grin as he takes a few more steps forward.

He squeezes the bag again, lightly this time, pushing out a bit of frosting onto his thumb and taking another step toward me. I don’t take a step back this time, and I don’t try to stop him when he reaches out and rubs his thumb across my lips and over my cheek.

“Don’t move,” he whispers breathily, leaning forward. “I haven’t tasted the frosting yet, and now seems like the perfect time to do it.”

I hold completely still, my heart beating in my chest as he brings his free hand up to cup the cheek untouched by frosting and leans in even closer until he can lick the frosting off my cheek. He takes his time liking it all off, moving towards the corner of my mouth where he pauses briefly before biting down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp.

“You taste delicious,” he murmurs against my lips. Then, he kisses me, knocking the breath from my lungs.

He slowly kisses the frosting off my lips before licking his way into my mouth, and I sigh at the sweet, sugary taste of his tongue, moaning quietly as he wraps it around mine.

With a gasp, I jerk back, pulling out of the kiss. Simon’s mouth tries to follow mine, but I place my hand on his chest to stop him.

“Wha—?” He asks, squinting at me in confusion.

I’m breathing harder than I care to admit when I say, “Clean this mess up and meet me in the bedroom with any leftover frosting you have.”

His eyes widen slightly, and I smirk at him.

“Are you bribing me to get me to clean up my mess.”

“Maybe.” I turn away from him, but just before I step out of the kitchen, I turn my head to say, “Oh, and keep the apron on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'd love to hear what you think. <3


End file.
